


Стерва

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, F/M, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Хиджиката/Гинко. Гинко морально доминирует, во время секса у Хиджикаты вибратор в заднице.</p><p>Предупреждения: вибраторы в школу не завезли, пришлось обходиться подручными средствами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стерва

– Итак, – сказала Саката-сэнсэй, раскрыв учебник, в который как обычно был вложен Джамп, – тема урока сегодня…  
Хиджиката подпёр щёку кулаком, разглядывая её.  
Саката Гинко – про себя он звал её просто Гинко – Хиджикате не нравилась. Она ничего не объясняла по теме урока, откровенно ленилась и постоянно насмехалась над учениками. Она всё время ходила с леденцом во рту, и как будто спала с открытыми глазами. И у неё были огромные сиськи, выпиравшие даже под учительским халатом. Им бы стоило дать имена, как отдельным персонажам: Мэгги и Пэгги, например. Или Юки и Каору, или Мигитан и Хидаритан. Хиджиката мог разглядывать их бесконечно – всё равно на уроках японского больше нечем было заняться.  
– Хиджиката. Хиджиката!  
Он вздрогнул и выпрямился, наконец посмотрев Гинко в лицо.  
– Да?  
– Домашнее задание, – раздельно, по слогам сказала Гинко. – Ты сделал домашнее задание, Хиджиката-кун?  
Когда она говорила, округляя губы на гласных, было видно леденец у неё во рту.  
– Я… – начал было Хиджиката, но Гинко не слушала.  
– Спишь на уроках – такое могут позволить себе только спортсмены, а? Наверное, всю ночь дёргал свою палку, загоняя шары в лунки. Ох уж эти хоккеисты.  
– Вы путаете гольф с хоккеем, а я играю в бейсбол.  
– Какая разница. Палки и шары везде одинаковы.  
Девчонки и несколько парней захихикали, Хиджиката не обратил внимания.  
Гинко постоянно цеплялась к нему с двусмысленными шутками, он уже привык пропускать их мимо ушей. Вот и сейчас Гинко говорила, а он не слушал, просто смотрел на то, как пляшет леденец между её губ, круглый, блестящий от слюны и розовый. Гинко умудрялась говорить, придерживая его кончиком языка. Легко можно было представить, как она так же умело трогает языком член.  
– Что будешь делать после исключения? Пойдёшь зарабатывать на жизнь своей палкой?  
Гинко продолжала говорить, постепенно распаляясь, Хиджиката молчал, представляя, что кончает ей на лицо.  
– Вряд ли его исключат, сэнсэй.  
Скучающий спокойный голос подействовал на обоих как ушат воды, и Гинко с Хиджикатой повернулись к Такасуги.  
– Межшкольные соревнования начнутся со дня на день, – он значительно поднял палец, – а вы ведь знаете, как серьёзно завуч относится к нашим спортивным успехам.  
Гинко перевела взгляд на Хиджикату и скорчила такую гримасу, словно он раздражал её одним своим существованием.  
– Вот поэтому я и не люблю спорт, – сообщила она с усталым видом. – И спортсменов.

– Она меня реально ненавидит.  
– Может, дело в том, что ты на неё пялишься.  
– Я не пялюсь.  
– Ну да.  
Такасуги выдохнул дым и сказал:  
– Тебе бы стоило заняться учёбой. Если не хочешь после выпуска работать грузчиком.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул.  
– Два слова: спортивная стипендия.  
– А потом ты сломаешь ногу и станешь никому не нужным лузером, с которым даже школьный друг не здоровается.  
– Предатель.  
– Кстати, – некстати сказал Такасуги. – Ты знаешь, что Саката-сэнсэй курит?  
– Не может быть!  
– Она курит в учительской, когда там никого нет. Я застал её вчера после уроков – зашёл, чтобы вернуть Сакамото-сэнсэю книгу.  
– Зачем ты это рассказываешь?  
– Просто так.  
Такасуги ничего не делал просто так, Хиджиката знал это и вопросов задавать не стал.

На следующий день после занятий он подошёл к учительской и воровато огляделся.  
Вечерело, в школе было пусто и тихо, в окнах соседнего крыла отражался закат. Хиджиката облизнул пересохшие губы и вытащил из заднего кармана своё оправдание – тетрадь с выполненной домашней работой. Зачем он пришёл сюда, он бы и сам не смог сказать. Просто со вчерашнего дня мысли то и дело возвращались к Гинко, которая остаётся в учительской одна, чтобы покурить. Бесконечно думать об этом было невозможно, и Хиджиката решил действовать.  
Правда, оказавшись перед входом в учительскую, он немного подрастерял решимость. Что он скажет? Что станет делать? А если она там не одна? Хиджиката решительно тряхнул головой – чем дольше он сомневался, тем сильнее рисковал – кто угодно мог выйти в коридор в любой момент.  
Хиджиката одёрнул полы форменного пиджака и толкнул дверь, не постучав.  
В учительской могли оказаться все преподаватели разом. Или уборщица. Или помощник завуча, дрочащий на девчоночью спортивную форму. Но там была только Гинко.  
Она стояла, облокотившись на подоконник, и курила, безответственно стряхивая пепел за окно.  
– Какое неподобающее поведение для учителя, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Гинко вздрогнула, резко обернулась, пряча сигарету за спину, но увидела его и расслабилась.  
– А, Хиджиката. – Она снова опёрлась о подоконник. – Редкий случай – ты в учительской. Разве тебе не нужно на тренировку – играться с палками и шарами.  
Её шутки как всегда были на грани приличия.  
– Вы точно учитель? С виду не скажешь.  
Гинко не ответила, затянулась, выдохнула дым, потом затушила сигарету об оконную раму.  
– Зачем пришёл?  
Хиджиката помахал тетрадкой.  
– Домашнее задание, как вы и хотели.  
За спиной Гинко пылал закат, подкрашивая её кудри золотистым светом, оставляя лицо в тени. Непонятно было, о чём она думает, но Хиджикату это не волновало. Он чувствовал возбуждение и азарт, он ещё не знал, что станет делать, но не сомневался: так просто он отсюда не уйдёт.  
Гинко молчала долго, потом махнула рукой.  
– Ладно, давай сюда.  
Хиджиката протянул ей тетрадку, но с места не сдвинулся. Секунду Гинко ждала, потом подошла сама. Взяла тетрадь, но открывать не стала, только брезгливо повертела в руке.  
– Она точно не испачкана в сперме?  
Хиджиката широко улыбнулся.  
– Не волнуйтесь. Я дрочу на учебник японского.  
Гинко прищурилась, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
– Строишь из себя плохого мальчика? Девственники такие смешные.  
– Я не девственник, – обиделся Хиджиката.  
– Ну да, парни из бейсбольной команды популярны.  
– Особенно питчеры, – подтвердил Хиджиката, уже не скрывая улыбки.  
Гинко коснулась пальцами его груди, слегка надавила, так что он почувствовал острые ногти.  
– Особенно синеглазые и симпатичные питчеры, ты хотел сказать?  
Хиджиката открыл рот, чтобы ответить по достоинству, и тут-то Гинко его поцеловала.

Для этого ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки и потянуть его за воротник, чтобы наклонился. Хиджиката так растерялся, что не отреагировал – он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.  
Гинко надавила ему на губы, просунула язык в рот, целуясь напористо, совсем не по-женски, Хиджиката не так себе это представлял.  
Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, но когда он попытался приобнять Гинко и ответить на поцелуй, она тут же отстранилась.  
– Ну как тебе твой первый поцелуй?  
– Он не первый. – Хиджиката облизал губы. – И от вас воняет никотином.  
Гинко заморгала. Она выглядела ошарашенной, и Хиджиката почувствовал себя значительно лучше.  
– Кто бы говорил! Сам же куришь на каждой перемене!  
– Зато я не курю в учительской! – Хиджиката сделал многозначительную паузу. – Интересно, что скажет завуч, когда узнает?  
– Вот ты как заговорил, – Гинко смерила его изучающим взглядом. – Плохой большой мальчик.  
– И не девственник, – напомнил Хиджиката.  
И поцеловал её сам.  
Вот это был уже настоящий поцелуй. Хиджиката считал себя опытным, но целоваться с Гинко оказалось совсем не то, что с одноклассницами. Они все хихикали, висли на нём, доверчиво подставляя губы, Гинко и не думала отдавать инициативу. Она целовалась как мужчина – кусаясь, проталкивая язык ему в рот, заставляя уступить. Хиджиката уступать не хотел, и они вцепились друг в друга, сталкиваясь языками, борясь за первенство. Гинко хваталась за его плечи, больно впиваясь ногтями, а он мял халат на её талии, пытаясь запустить руку под юбку. Но когда ему это почти удалось, Гинко вдруг отодвинулась.  
Хиджиката машинально потянулся за ней, но Гинко упёрлась ладонью ему в грудь, останавливая.  
– Вижу, что не девственник, – сказала она, поправляя очки.  
Губы у неё припухли, на щеках выступил лёгкий румянец, и Хиджиката, не отдавая себе отчёта, снова попытался притянуть её в свои объятья.  
Гинко хмыкнула и вдруг резко и сильно толкнула его в грудь. Не ожидавший этого, Хиджиката пошатнулся, потерял равновесие и приземлился на удачно оказавшийся за спиной стол.  
– Жди здесь, – велела Гинко и решительно направилась к дверям.  
Хиджиката смотрел ей вслед и представлял, как она снимает одежду: учительский халат, узкую юбку, бесформенную блузку – и остаётся в одних только… розовых тапочках. Хиджиката невольно фыркнул и мысленно превратил их в розовые остроносые туфли на шпильке. Гинко, в одних туфлях, забирающаяся ему на колени – идеально.  
Ещё она могла выбежать в коридор, позвать на помощь и обвинить Хиджикату в домогательствах, но думать об этом не хотелось.  
Гинко заперла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. Достала из кармана леденец, развернула и сунула в рот.  
– Я собираюсь провести для тебя дополнительный урок, Хиджиката-кун, – её очки бликовали, отражая закат, а голос звучал насмешливо и словно бы угрожающе.  
«Беги пока не поздно», мелькнула странная мысль. Наверное, это был голос разума – Хиджиката слышал его так редко, что не узнал.  
– Всегда готов научиться чему-нибудь новому, – сказал он вслух.  
Гинко усмехнулась.  
– Уверена, что есть порно-фильм, который начинается точно так же.  
Она оттолкнулась от двери и не спеша направилась к Хиджикате.  
– Скажи, ты ведь смотрел порнушку и дрочил, представляя меня? Представлял, как я тебе отсасываю и, может быть, умоляю: «Ах, Хиджиката! Да, Хиджиката! Ты такой крутой, Хиджиката, загони свой мяч в мою лунку!»?  
Хиджиката не ответил, чувствуя, как горят уши. В исполнении Гинко это звучало глупо, но он действительно представлял что-то подобное. Даже сейчас он не мог не воображать, как вытащит леденец у неё изо рта и вставит на его место член.  
– Все мужики думают, что мир вертится вокруг члена, – Гинко словно мысли подслушала. – Особенно школьные красавчики, за которыми бегают толпы восторженных дур.  
Она остановилась перед ним, шлёпнула по колену, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, и встала вплотную. Дотронулась кончиками пальцев до щеки, небрежно погладила.  
– Плохих мальчиков любого возраста надо воспитывать, – шепнула она почти нежно.  
Хиджиката сглотнул, чувствуя, что горят уже не только уши, а она провела ладонью по его шее, слегка царапнув ногтями, потом – вдоль груди, поддевая пуговицы, дразнясь, и наконец накрыла рукой выпуклость на его штанах.  
– Ого, а мальчик-то совсем взрослый.  
«У меня сейчас яйца взорвутся», хотел сказать Хиджиката, но выдал только хриплый невнятный звук, потому что Гинко взялась за пояс на его брюках.  
В два счёта расстегнула пряжку, потом молнию, приспустила трусы и присвистнула, когда в ладонь ей ткнулся твёрдый член.  
– Ну привет, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Хиджиката-кун здесь, – напомнил Хиджиката.  
– Не с тобой разговаривают, – небрежно бросила Гинко.  
Она оглядела член внимательно, словно врач на медосмотре, потрогала пальцем скользкую головку. Хиджиката охнул, и Гинко хитро покосилась на него поверх очков.  
– Что ж, здесь есть с чем работать. Ну-ка...  
Она взялась за брюки Хиджикаты и начала стаскивать. Он приподнял бёдра, помогая ей, и вскоре брюки вместе с трусами оказались стянуты к щиколоткам. Гинко снова толкнула его в грудь, вынуждая сесть, а сама опёрлась о край стола, придвинувшись так близко, что Хиджиката мог заглянуть ей в вырез блузки. Пэгги и Мэгги соблазнительно качнулись прямо перед ним.  
– Итак, – шепнула Гинко, – время для первого урока.

Она взялась за палочку леденца, тщательно облизала – от движений её языка у Хиджикаты в глазах темнело – а потом вдруг вытащила леденец и ткнула ему в губы. Он ошеломлённо приоткрыл рот, и Гинко тут же впихнула леденец внутрь.  
– Подержи пока.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, опустилась на колени. Хиджиката разинул рот, чуть не выронил леденец и поспешно стиснул зубы.  
– Не шуми во время урока, – Гинко провела пальцем вдоль напряжённого ствола, прижала ногтем головку: – иначе выставлю из класса.  
Потом наклонила голову, высунула язык – острый, как у кошки, ярко-розовый – и длинно лизнула от основания вверх. Хиджиката прикусил палочку леденца, и только это помогло ему не вскрикнуть.  
Множество раз он представлял, как Гинко обрабатывает его член своим умелым язычком, но когда желания стали явью, Хиджиката оказался не готов. Аюми из класса B однажды отсосала ему, и он был уверен, что знает, каково это, но тот отсос не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, что вытворяла Гинко.  
Она проводила языком по стволу, выписывала узоры на головке, легонько дула, отчего Хиджиката вздрагивал всем телом. Перед глазами вспыхивали цветные пятна, сердце ухало где-то внизу живота, мозги полностью отключились. Хиджиката заторможено протянул руку, чтобы надавить ей на затылок и заставить взять в рот, но тут же больно получил по пальцам.  
– Во время урока, – строго сказала Гинко, – ученик должен держать руки на парте.  
Очки у неё перекосились и запотели от дыхания, румянец стал ярче, губы блестели от слюны. Хиджиката сглотнул и послушно опёрся руками о стол.  
Гинко одобрительно кивнула и вернулась к своему занятию. В рот она не брала, хотя наверняка могла бы – Хиджиката был уверен, что она отсасывает, как королева порно – только ласкала языком, иногда игриво прикусывала тонкую кожу, иногда спускалась ниже и облизывала яйца. Хиджиката жмурился, царапал столешницу ногтями, кусал палочку леденца, и снова открывал глаза, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды из этого потрясающего зрелища – вида Гинко, проводящей розовым языком по его члену.  
От такой картины и святой рехнулся бы. Хиджикату начало потряхивать, он вцепился в стол, чувствуя, как мучительно сокращаются мышцы. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть и…  
– Не так быстро, – сказала Гинко и сжала член у основания.  
Её голос подобно холодной воде, выплеснутой в лицо, помог Хиджикате немного прийти в себя.  
– Нельзя думать только о себе, – Гинко погрозила ему пальцем. – Или считаешь, что каждая мечтает доставить тебе удовольствие?  
Она встала и наклонилась к Хиджикате, к самому лицу, словно хотела поцеловать.  
– Думаешь, если пялишься на женщину, делаешь ей приятно? – Гинко вытащила у Хиджикаты изо рта леденец и демонстративно облизала. – Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, мальчик с потными ладошками.  
Хиджиката постарался сосредоточиться на её словах, но получалось с трудом. Член, зажатый между их телами, болезненно дёргался, а мокрые губы Гинко, мягкая грудь, прижавшаяся к его груди, сладковатый аромат её дыхания всё только усложняли.  
– Хотите, чтобы… я извинился? – говорить связно получалось с трудом.  
Гинко ухмыльнулась.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты пожалел, – и, прежде чем Хиджиката осознал смысл сказанного, прижала пальцы к его губам: – Оближи.  
Она затеяла какую-то игру, но Хиджикате сейчас было всё равно. Его мечты сбывались, порно-фильм стал реальностью, остальное его не волновало. Он приоткрыл рот, впуская пальцы, обхватил их губами, легонько пососал. Взгляд Гинко затуманился, и Хиджиката почувствовал себя лучше: эта игра ему нравилась. Он тщательно облизал сначала указательный, потом безымянный, прихватывая костяшки зубами, дразня нежную кожу между пальцами. Гинко склонила голову так, что очки забликовали, скрывая взгляд, медленно провела языком по губам. Хиджикате снова захотелось дотронуться до неё, он с трудом сдержался.  
– Ну хватит, – резко сказала Гинко.  
Она дёрнула руку на себя так резко, что поцарапала ему губу ногтем. Пальцы блестели от слюны, подушечки порозовели. Гинко осмотрела их, прищурившись.  
– Пожалуй, ты не безнадёжен, – заявила она. – Для работы языком сгодишься.  
Хиджиката не понял, что она имеет в виду, но не успел спросить, потому что Гинко вдруг толкнула его в плечо.  
– Ложись.  
Он опёрся было на локти, но Гинко снова надавила, вынуждая лечь на спину. Под лопатками оказалось что-то твёрдое: карандаши, блокнот – Хиджиката заёрзал.  
– Лежи смирно, – Гинко снова сползла к его ногам. – Помнишь правила: руки на виду и не шуметь.  
Хиджиката кивнул. Гинко задорно улыбнулась, склонилась над членом и вдруг обхватила губами головку.  
Хиджиката выгнулся, чуть не закричал, но вовремя зажал себе рот ладонью. Это было так неожиданно, так ярко и сильно, что он кончил бы прямо сейчас, не продолжай Гинко сжимать его член рукой. Мягкие тёплые губы скользили по чувствительной коже, медленно, слишком медленно. Хиджиката замычал и подался бёдрами вверх, стремясь загнать ей в рот до упора. Гинко ловко отодвинулась.  
– Слишком многого хочешь.  
Другой рукой она сжала мошонку, погладила под ней и прижала пальцы к анусу.

– Что? – сказал Хиджиката.  
Предоргазменное марево мигом улетучилось. Он вытянул шею, словно мог увидеть, что она делает.  
– Не напрягайся так, – посоветовала Гинко.  
– Уберите руку оттуда!  
– Или что? – она откровенно потешалась. – Ты забыл, что у нас урок? Будешь перечить учителю, окажешься в коридоре.  
Она потёрлась щекой о член, и у Хиджикаты дух перехватило – ничего развратнее он в жизни не видел.  
Наверное, на его лице всё было написано, потому что Гинко молча кивнула и снова надавила на анус, просовывая внутрь сначала один, потом второй пальцы.  
Хиджиката откинулся на столешницу, больно приложившись затылком. Как он дошёл до этого? В тех фильмах, которые они с Такасуги смотрели, ничего подобного не было. Если Такасуги узнает, будет смеяться над ним до конца вечности. Если… Мысли сливались и путались, невозможно было сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме распирающего ощущения, с которым скользкие – он же сам их и вылизал! – пальцы Гинко двигались внутри него. Взад вперёд, к этому можно было притерпеться, но тут она развела пальцы в стороны, и Хиджиката бессильно зарычал.  
– Хороший мальчик, – голос Гинко доносился сквозь шум в ушах. – А теперь раздвинь ножки.  
Она надавила ему на ногу, Хиджиката ничего не соображая, послушался, и только потом понял, что пальцев внутри него уже нет. Вместо них к растянутому отверстию прижалось что-то более крупное и твёрдое, что-то круглое.  
Хиджиката выругался.  
– Как тебе не стыдно выражаться в присутствии учителя, – чопорно сказала Гинко. – За это тебя стоит наказать.  
– Поздно... – выдавил Хиджиката.  
– А?  
– Поздно вспоминать, что вы учитель.  
Гинко засмеялась. И всё так же, не переставая хихикать, просунула в него леденец.  
Хиджиката замер, приоткрыв рот, вытаращив глаза, даже не дыша, а леденец медленно проникал внутрь, раздвигая стенки кишечника. Гинко покручивала его из стороны в сторону, словно ввинчивая, до тех пор, пока не ввела полностью. Хиджиката отчётливо чувствовал, как его мышцы сначала раздвигаются, впуская внутрь леденец, а потом сжимаются, надёжно удерживая его в себе.  
– Отлично, – удовлетворённо сказала Гинко. – Теперь понятно, почему ты так хорошо играешь в бейсбол – ты и палки просто созданы друг для друга.  
Вот же стерва.  
Она нажала на палочку леденца, заставляя его ходить внутри вверх вниз. Стерва!  
Хиджиката снова попытался подняться, но Гинко вдруг одним быстрым движением забралась на него, опрокинула на спину и легла сверху. Сложила руки у него на груди, пристроила на них подбородок, улыбнулась.  
– Ну как, нравятся ощущения? Ты ведь этого хотел – засунуть в меня свою палочку. Как себя чувствуешь теперь?  
Хиджиката ни за что бы не признался, но чувствовал он себя не так уж плохо. Главным образом за счёт того, что Каору и Юки, тёплые, мягкие, примостились прямо на нём. Даже через два слоя ткани можно было почувствовать твёрдые соски – бельё Гинко не носила. И это учитель!  
– Сэнсэй, – насмешливо сказал Хиджиката, – моя палочка значительно больше, поверьте.  
Гинко вскинула брови, словно не ожидала, что он ответит.  
– Я привыкла не верить парням на слово. – Она оттолкнулась от столешницы и встала на колени. – Придётся проверить самой.

Гинко устроилась на его бёдрах, отбросила полы халата назад и взялась за край юбки. Посмотрела дразняще поверх сползших на край носа очков и начала медленно подтягивать юбку вверх, обнажая бледные бёдра с золотящимися в лучах закатного солнца, тонкими, как пушок на персике, волосками.  
«Саката Гинко устроила стриптиз ради меня, – ошалело подумал Хиджиката. – И собирается переспать со мной… И она засунула в меня леденец». Последнее совсем не радовало, но тут Гинко полностью скатала юбку на поясе, и Хиджиката отвлёкся.  
Трусики у неё были розовые, как у малолетки. Тонкая ткань намокла, облепив половые губы, не оставляя простора для воображения. Хиджиката сглотнул и как во сне потянулся к ней…  
Гинко шлёпнула его по руке.  
– Забыл наши правила? Не шуметь и не трогать. Третьего предупреждения не будет.  
Хиджиката уронил руку, не отводя взгляда от мокрого пятна на её трусиках. Гинко хмыкнула, подцепила ткань пальцами и сдвинула на сторону. Лобок она не брила, и Хиджиката увидел влажные кудряшки и выступающее между ними розовое, как тот леденец… Он зажмурился до звёзд под веками. Потрогать хотелось нестерпимо, но, зная Гинко – с неё сталось бы выставить его за дверь вот так, с торчащим членом и леденцом в заднице.  
– Надо же, – сказал он просто, чтобы немного прийти в себя, – я думал, вы красите волосы.  
Гинко фыркнула.  
– А я думала, что ты носишь цветные линзы.  
Хиджиката распахнул глаза, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо и именно в этот момент Гинко опустилась на его член.  
Дыхание вышибло, он замер, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, а Гинко продолжила двигаться, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, впуская его в себя. Терпеть это не было сил, и он подался ей навстречу одним резким движением. Гинко охнула, стиснула его бёдра своими, выгнулась. Соски натянули ткань блузки, она схватилась за правый, набухший и толстый, грубо сжала пальцами. Хиджиката машинально сжал кулаки. Если бы ему позволили дотронуться до Мигитан, он бы обращался с ней намного нежнее.  
Продолжая тискать грудь, Гинко другой рукой упёрлась ему в живот и начала подниматься – так же медленно. Хиджиката откинул голову назад и уставился в потолок – тот слегка покачивался и расплывался. «Не шуметь, – напомнил себе Хиджиката, – и не трогать. Не трогать и не шуметь». На более глубокие мысли он сейчас способен не был. Всё существо сосредоточилось на члене, на скольжении в горячем, мокром и таком узком, что дыхание перехватывало.  
Всё, чем он раньше занимался с одноклассницами, меркло перед сексом с Гинко. Она двигалась уверенно, постепенно ускоряясь – от каждого её движения уши закладывало, а перед глазами вспыхивали звёзды. Член скользил в ней так плавно и правильно, словно они были созданы друг для друга, как две части одного целого.  
Сначала Хиджиката до боли вжимал вспотевшие ладони в столешницу, потом не выдержал – зажал рот ладонью. Хотелось кричать, хотелось схватить Гинко за бёдра, заставить двигаться ещё быстрее и резче. Зрение словно ухудшилось – он видел Гинко сквозь полупрозрачную пелену, видел, как она нетерпеливо облизывает губы, и как её нижние губы, яркие и мокрые, плотно обхватывают член.  
Просто смотреть было невыносимо, и он застонал сквозь зубы, Гинко откликнулась низким горловым стоном. «Нарушаете собственные правила», сказал бы Хиджиката, если бы мог. Что-то горячее прокатилось по позвоночнику, осело внизу живота, стянуло внутренности. Хиджиката задрожал, чувствуя, что вот-вот, уже близко…  
– Стоп, стоп.  
Гинко стиснула его член у основания крепко, до боли, как и в прошлый раз – только не рукой, а внутренними мышцами. Хиджиката заморгал, ничего не понимая: в ушах стучало, живот дёргался, глаза застилали слёзы – он хотел кончить.  
– Притормози, мистер спермотоксикозный подросток, – Гинко направила на него палец. – Если хочешь чего-то добиться в жизни, то запомни, что девушке нужно больше времени: чтобы выбрать платье и чтобы кончить – во всём.  
Она говорила строгим учительским тоном, а сама держала его так крепко, словно кулаком.  
– Вы не девушка, – через силу выдавил Хиджиката, – вы стерва.  
Гинко заулыбалась.  
– Спасибо.  
– Это был не комплимент!  
Гинко опёрлась на его живот и наклонилась вперёд. При этом она продолжала сжимать член, поэтому её голос Хиджиката услышал не сразу.  
– …злилась. Хотела трахнуть тебя и оставить дрочить, большинство мужчин так поступает с женщинами. Но ты совсем неплох, – она протянула руку и погладила его по щеке, на этот раз почти ласково. – И глаза синие…  
Она снова выпрямилась.  
– Я дам тебе урок, как сэнсэй.  
«Лучше дай мне кончить», подумал Хиджиката вяло. Гинко игриво улыбнулась:  
– Ну, поехали.

Дальше всё было как в бреду.  
Гинко скакала на нём, словно наездник на мустанге, то насаживаясь так резко и быстро, что это было почти больно, то двигаясь настолько медленно, что он готов был просить, сам не зная о чём.  
Груди Гинко подпрыгивали в такт её движениям, очки съехали и болтались на одной дужке, посеревшие кудри прилипли ко лбу. Хиджиката смотрел на неё неотрывно. Она была центром его вселенной сейчас, и он не смог бы отвернуться, даже если бы захотел. Исчезла боль от карандашей под спиной, исчез стыд из-за леденца в анусе, весь мир исчез, не осталось ничего, кроме Гинко, её горячей тесноты, влажных бёдер и хриплых выдохов.  
Оргазм был похож на обморок – свет померк и на несколько секунд Хиджиката провалился в глухую, чернильную пустоту. Когда он пришёл в себя, потолок всё ещё раскачивался. Мышцы ныли, словно после тренировки, навалилась приятная усталость, мысли лениво крутились вокруг душа и плотного ужина.  
Из этого блаженного состояния его вывел странный щёлкающий звук – словно кто-то… нажимал на спуск фотокамеры.  
– Что?..  
Хиджиката приподнялся на локтях и увидел, что Гинко, уже одетая, фотографирует его на телефон.  
– Что вы делаете?!  
Приятная расслабленность мигом улетучилась, уступив место неприятному беспокойству.  
Гинко подмигнула:  
– А ты фотогеничный. Отлично смотришься с раздвинутыми ногами.  
– Дайте сюда!  
Он попытался сесть и тут же понял, что совершил ошибку – от резкого движения леденец, про который он почти забыл, продвинулся глубже. Гинко поцокала языком.  
– Поосторожнее, а то придётся бежать в лазарет. Школьная медсестра будет в восторге.  
Хиджиката уставился на неё с нескрываемой злостью. Гинко вздохнула и закрыла телефон.  
– Послушай, всё честно: нам обоим теперь есть на что дрочить одинокими зимними вечерами. Никто не в обиде. А если вздумаешь рассказать кому-то, что я курю в учительской, или что не брею ноги выше колен, – она подбросила телефон на ладони, – эти фото появятся в школьной газете. И не смотри на меня так: девушкам нужно предохраняться всегда и во всём.  
Она убрала телефон в карман халата и направилась к выходу.  
Хиджиката потёр лицо. Он и не собирался никому рассказывать, но объяснять это Гинко было бесполезно. Если и следовало что-то сказать, то…  
– Сэнсэй, вы обещали дать мне урок, но вместо этого просто дали мне. В чём мораль?  
Гинко, уже взявшаяся за дверную ручку, обернулась.  
– А ты не понял? Урок в том, что если пялишься на девушку, будь готов к тому, что тебя выебут.  
У Хиджикаты челюсть отвисла. Да, они только что трахались, но такие выражения от учителя всё равно шокировали.  
– Ты бы прибрался здесь, – добавила Гинко. – Директору могут не понравиться белые пятна на её столе.  
Она послала Хиджикате воздушный поцелуй и вышла, аккуратно задвинув за собой дверь.

На следующий день после занятий Хиджиката подошёл к учительской, воровато огляделся и достал из кармана телефон. У него был план, который Такасуги точно назвал бы дерьмовым. Хиджиката и сам знал, что рискует, но… рискнуть стоило.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, включил камеру и без стука распахнул дверь.  
В учительской могли оказаться Такасуги и Сакамото-сэнсэй, уединившиеся для разговоров о литературе. Или директор. Или помощник завуча, читающий порно-журнал. Но там была только Гинко.  
Она сидела на подоконнике, закинув ногу на ногу, и курила, стряхивая пепел в окно.  
– Вы очень фотогеничная, – сказал Хиджиката, нажимая на кнопку фотокамеры. – Отлично смотритесь с сигаретой и в тапочках.  
Гинко подскочила, едва не выпав в окно, и вытаращилась на него.  
– Что?..  
Хиджиката подбросил телефон на ладони.  
– Компромат. Теперь мы в равном положении.  
Гинко уже взяла себя в руки. Она снова села на подоконник и насмешливо его оглядела.  
– Думаешь, я буду тебя шантажировать, чтобы принудить к сексу? Решил подстраховаться?  
– Не совсем.  
Хиджиката шагнул в учительскую и аккуратно задвинул за собой дверь.  
– У меня есть выгодное предложение, – сказал он, пряча телефон в карман. – Давайте будем шантажировать друг друга до самого выпуска. Или дольше.


End file.
